Love Story Sesshomaru Unnecessary Continuations
by kurai koneko
Summary: For mature readers. If you like Love Story Sesshomaru, you will notice there are a few scenes where things could happen. These are those scenes.


Chapter 3 (B)

"Your going to enjoy this place." he says as he fly's over the trees. You start to inhale the scent of fresh water somewhere. You keep your eyes focused on the ground when suddenly, you notice a small river, with a waterfall, falling into a small lake. He fly's right to it and lands. You get on your feet and notice it is a hot spring. It is completely surrounded by trees, and you didn't notice any villages or people when you were flying with him. "There is no one around for miles. We will be all alone here." he says as he starts taking off his armor. You quickly turn your head away and blush uncontrollable. "You mean, we are going in.. together?" you ask a little embarrassed. "Why, is that a problem?" he asks as he starts to take off your clothes now. You quickly jump and turn around. You see he is fully nude, his body is so muscular and looks so soft. You try hard to control yourself not to look at his lower area, but fail. (nosebleed) You stare for a few seconds before turning around as fast as you can. He begins laughing uncontrollably, then once again, attempts to take off your clothes. This time, you let him, but quickly run and hide under the water before he can look at anything.

You watch him walk into the water slowly, then go under. He seems to disappear under the water. You stand up a little and look for him, but before you know it, he is behind you. He grabs you and begins to kiss your neck as he grinds his lower area against the back of your leg. "Sesshomaru.." you say breathing heavily, "Please.. stop." He ignores your request and begins massaging your breasts, grinding harder against your leg. "Its so hard.." "Have you ever seen what a cock looks like before." he says in a low voice. You don't reply, but blush very hard. He spins you around and kisses you deeply, sliding his tongue inside. He takes your hand and puts it on his lower area. He begins closing your hand around it, and moving your arm back and forth. You try to pull away but he keeps your hand around him. "I… I can't do it. It's so embarrassing." He smiles and lets go of your arm. You look him in the eyes, but keep moving your hand up and down. He lets out deep breaths and a few low moans. "Your pretty good for your first time."

You give in as you gaze into is eyes. He pulls you closer to the edge of the lake, where the water is shallow. He smiles as you try to cover yourself the water now two inches below your waist. He pulls your arms away from your chest as your face goes red. "You don't need to hide anything from me." He smirks as he begins to massage your breasts again, this time kissing your neck and then down your chest and stomach. He slides one of his hands down your hip and then below the water. "Have you ever touched yourself down here?" "N-no." you say breathing heavily. "Good. That means that I am the first to ever touch you." He pushes you on your back and spreads your legs. He leans down and begins to suck and lick your breasts, with one hand still rubbing your clit. You moan softly and he starts to rub faster. "Sessho.. maru." you say barely able to breathe. He begins to kiss you lower and lower. He runs his tongue in circles around your stomach, then even lower. "Please.. don't make it hurt." you say sounding a bit worried. Suddenly you feel his wet tongue sliding inside of you. You cover your mouth with one hand, and the other on his head, running your fingers through his hair. He grips your legs and holds them farther apart, as he sticks his tongue deeper inside. Your face begins to turn red and you don't think you can stay quiet for much longer.

He pulls out his tongue and very slowly, slides his fingers inside now. "Sesshomaru that hurts!" you scream in pain. "You are too tight. I will never fit inside unless I loosen you up a little." You lower your head and close your eyes. You feel his fingers sliding in and out of your tight hole. It hurts, but there is something that feels good as well, causing you to moan even with tears in your eyes. He begins to use his fingers a little faster, still holding one of your legs far back. You grab his hand and move it in and out a little slower. He smiles and pulls out his fingers. He lays on top of you and slides them into your mouth. "Suck on them like a good girl." You begin sucking on his fingers, running your tongue up and down them. He pulls them out and gives you a long kiss. He pulls away and sits up, rubbing the head of his cock against your clit. "Mai, this might hurt, but only for a little. I promise." You close your eyes and let him penetrate you. He slides it slowly inside at first, then starts to thrust a little harder. Tears run out of your closed eyes and down your face. He notices and starts thrusting slower. "D-does it feel good.. for y-you.." you ask with your eyes still closed. He lets out a low grunt "Yes it feels amazing. Your so much tighter then I thought you would be." "I-is that good" "Hmm..yes. Its..perfect." he says through short breaths. He begins thrusting deeper and harder inside of you. You grab onto his back and dig your nails into him. You open your eyes and notice his eyes are closed, and he is breathing heavily through his mouth. He suddenly grabs your ankles, and pushes your legs into your chest. He starts thrusting faster and harder. You cover your mouth with both hands and try not to moan too loud. "No..take your hands off.. Let me hear you.." You close your eyes and slowly remove your hands from your mouth. You begin moaning louder, unaware what this feeling is. Your legs are get stiff, and you grab your breasts.

Sesshomaru lets go of your legs, and grabs your hips, pulling himself deeper inside of you. You cant hold back anymore. You wrap your arms around his neck and suddenly feel your lower area feel very good, you cant help but scream. Shortly after, he stops thrusting and kisses you. He pulls out and stands up. "On your knees Mai." You get on your knees and look at his lower area, which is right in your face. It is shiny and wet from when he was pounding you. "You like that. You like how all your wet cum got on my cock." You look up at him and he smiles. He holds the back of your head and pushes you closer to it. "Stick it in your mouth." he whispers. You open your mouth and he slides the tip in. "Suck on it as much as you can. Make me cum Mai." You grab his shaft and begin to slide as much as you can in and out of your mouth. "Move your hand like you were before." You wrap your hand around it, and start moving your arm up and down. He throws his head back and starts letting out deep breaths and grunts. You begin moving your arm faster and sucking on the tip. He grabs the back of your head and pulls you into his cock, trying to make you put more down your throat. You slide about another inch down, then start moving your hand up and down faster and faster. He suddenly pushes your head off and holds your hand, moving it faster up and down. He lets go, but you keep going. "Mai.. I am about to cum.." he says hardly able to breathe. You begin moving your arm up and down as fast as you can, when finally, a hot white cream shoots out from his cock and onto your face. He looks at you, your face covered with his cum. "Lick some of it." he says trying to catch his breath. You stick out your tongue and lick a little that got on your cheek.

He helps you to your feet and then into the water. He washes your face softly, then all your privates. "So.. Was that any good?.." you ask just as he comes up from underwater. He leans over and kisses your lips. When he pulls away, he tells you it was the best he has ever had.


End file.
